There has been conventionally known a vehicle control method in which a control target value is determined by mediating three or more requests whose order of priority is determined, for a control amount to be controlled in a vehicle (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-169825).
The vehicle control method described in Patent Literature 1 performs mediation processing of determining one control target value by mediating plural input values (requests). Hence, transmission of the control target value to an object to be controlled is sometimes delayed due to a time lag caused by the mediation processing.